Wanted
by bubbles 0031
Summary: It pays to know to much... now a gang called the Mourity want me dead, and they don't often fail. My only hope is my savior Nick, but who is he? What is he? He's dangerous, but I can't stay away... It pays to know to much


Authors note; I don't know what this is, If you think I should continues I will. I will upsate soon on my other stories. I've just had my computer in the shop.

Wanted

Starring MileyCyrus&NickJonas

The only sound I focused on, were my two feet sprinting down the alley. I was being herded, by my worst nightmare. You see stories fly pretty fast in Charlsten Missouri. Partially, because it's such a small city, but mainly because not a damn person can keep their mouth shut.

It wasn't uncommen, that you'd make one little mistake, and the next day you dissapear. Maybe I'm over doing things a little, but if they don't murder you, they torture you. Payback, and revenge, were there two favorite words, besides rape, theft, and Mourity gang, were vipers, lethal and deadly.

I'd gotten into this mess, like most people.

Knowing more than I should.

I kept searching, trying to find any open spot, any escape route. The only possible solution was to stack the trash cans, climb over the wall and onto the roof. I knew once I'd managed to stack the cans, they'd have me. I had to keep running, and pray I'd find and exit. I heard their shouts behind me, I wasn't suprised to find them gaining on me. I wasn't in their sight yet, but it was only a matter of time.

I honestly think they were suprised I'd gotten this far, no one escaped them. I highly doubted I would live tonight, but I was proud I hadn't given up without a fight. Running, and combat, weren't new to me. I'd trained in self defense, and martial arts since I was in diapers, in my own way I was as lethal as The Mourity, but I was outnumbered, and without a weapon.

I pushed myself larder, stretching my strides, and pushing myself so hard, my heart ached. I heard my feet make quiet thuds against the concrete, and felt the sweat dripping down my neck. Still, endurance wasn't exactly my bestfriend, even in this situation. My body felt weak with dehydration. The distance was closing, they were so close inches away.

Then I skidded to a hault, positioned infront of me were five more Mourity men, pointing their guns, at my chest. This would be the end, I wasn't some innocent who had figured out one small piece of information, accidentally. I had gone looking for trouble, I had figured out their whole operation. I would die tonight, slowly and painfully.

First they would rape me, Mourity men, thrived on sex. Everyday they seemed to be taking advantage of another girl. While having that stupid smirk on their face, that claimed they owned the world. It made me vomit.

Each side advanced slowly obsorbing my fear, with wide stretched grins. I back against the brick wall, a sob escaping my lips.

That seemed to make them smile even bigger.

"You wanted to come look for trouble, now were here. Exactly what you wanted." One snickered.

He quickly snagged his fingers in my auburn waves , gripping my hair tightly between his fingers. Turning hy head so my face, faced his. In any other situation, I would have considered this sexy, but now there was anywhere in the world I'd rather be.

"The cops already know, their on there way to end your fucked up operation!" I spit in his face.

I was bluffing, but he looked uncertain, anger flashed in his deep brown sinister eyes. He banged my head against the wall. Not hard eough to do any damage, but hard enough, where I could see stars in my peripheral vision.

Every part of my body screamed, to make this bastard drown in misery, to give him a piece of his medicene. If he didn't have his gang, I probably could have taken him, or atleast shocked him with my strength. But now? With almost ten Mourity, I knew if I fought, I'd be speeding up my death.

His glare pierced me, but I made sure to put as much fury in my eyes as I stared back. He didn't flinch, not that I expected him to. Mourity had been trained to handle these situations.

He shot them a hand signal, and I didn't have to be in their 'exclusive club' to know what it meant. It was time. It was time to die.

But just as I was starting to except my fate, a new character came into play, another figure, hopping over the brick wall, like he were taking a casual stroll in the park. By first glance I figured he was another Mourity, joining the fun, but he had no tatto.

Mourity, had a serpent tatto around their wrists, to their forearm. It meant they were bound to the mourity, and betrayl meant certain death. Tattos were permanent, just like their membership.

The fact that None of the other Mourity seemed to know him, confirmed my suspicion.

"Sorry, were not sharing." Laughed one Mourity.

My stomach twisted in knots

The non Mourity, took a step closer. From the look on the others faces, it was a step to close. For me? It was like seeing a angel. A beautiful boy, we'll a man. With thick bouncy brown curls, and heart melting chocolate eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine, but in my opinion it made him look sexier, more mysterious. He towerd over several of the Mourity, but even his tall muscular packed body, didn't appear to be enough to wedge me out of this situation.

"I wasn't planning on sharing."

Even his voice almost sent my heart, into Cardiac arrest. Deep, and silky, his words defind, and I had no doubt in my mind he knew english better than I did. There was a light accent etched into his voice, one I couldn't pinpoint.

He took another step closer, putting the full force of his eyes on these Mourity.

I was certain he would get backhanded, thrown to the ground, and murdered to. For a moment it seemed like that was exactly what everyone was planning to do. Until they saw his face, and really looked at his face. Several Mourity retreated backwards, their faces terrified. Other Mourity looked uncertain, and some looked confused, wondering 'why the change of heart?'.

"Oh God, your him. Your, IT."

The Mourity who moments ago had his hands twisted in my hair, didn't look half as threatining as he did amount ago. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, his voice and body shook. If he hadn't been planning to kill me, I might have been concerned for his health.

"Retreat or don't. It doesen't matter. I'll still kill you all eventually. To bad the ones who stays family's will suffer aswe'll." The beautiful angel spoke.

What shocked me most, wasn't the fact, half the Mourity had dissapeard (Because THAT was shocking). It was how calm the man spoke, like they'd been friends for centuries.

Even though over half took his threat seriously, many didn't understand why he was so frightening, but If I were Mourity I would flee to. After 11 retreated, only 9 Mourity remain, two keeping my body pressed against the wall, and the the other 7 circling the man. One advanced on him, and I expected, for him to fall, and be slaughtered. No he pulled out two rifiles, aiming them at the Mourity.

The Mourity's watching my ever move, went on high alert. Nearly forgetting me, and focusing on the bigger threat. I figured this was the biggest opening I would get. I elbowed, one in the face, causeing his nose to break and squirt blood. The other came at me, trying to force me into a bear hug. I avoided him with much difficulty, and got a swift kick in his shin.  
>The hit didn't give much of an impact, but it stunned him. The non Mourity man, took that advantage, and shot a bullet in the Mouritys head.<p>

I was definatley shocked. I didn't expect to be taken off guard like that, and really didn't expect to see a guy's brains blown out. Even if he was Mourity. What suprised me most was the mans lack of hesitation, it was to unnatural.

I didn't hesitate long though, the other man had already taken down, 3 more Mourity, and wasn't having much trouble. Most hits aimed towards him he blocked, the ones that hit him, barley caused any impact. Another Mourity headed towrads me. I used my lightweight, and slender body to my advantage. I blocked his first few hits aimed at me, but one hit sent my head flying into the wall. The mistake he made was trying to aim at my head twice in a row. I slid down, and shoved myself between his legs before he realized what was happenning, coming up behind him. Now he was backed against the wall. I jabed him in the stomach with ,my knee, and threw his head into the wall. Hard enough to knock him unconcious.

I was bruised, and dirty, and the angel man stood looking elegant, and clean without a single scratch or blood drop on him. Sorrounded by several dead and unconcious Mourity bodies. I gave him a long thankful look, but after a moment, it turned to suspicion.

Why did he save me? What did he want from me? Was there another upperlevel gang, that sent him for my capture? The information I knew could affect more than the Mourity gang.

I couldn't process it all. My thoughts and vision were becoming unclear. I touched the back of my head, where I'd been slammed against the wall. Blood soaked my hair, the hit I'd taken was harder than I thought.

I couldn't let mysefl black out without the information I needed. My body disagreed, and I realzied I was going to pass out wheather I wanted to or not. The angel seemed to realize this to. He jogged to my side, prpared to catch me if I fell, and a moment later.

I blacked out.


End file.
